Fireworks in the Rain
by Smoking Panda
Summary: A sweet, little song fic about Naruto and Sasuke told from Naruto's pov. Shonen ai. 'Somebody' Bonnie McKee.


Hey there! This is my first fanfic ever!!!. Don't be to harsh, ne? I've been addicted to Naruto for a while now, but seeing as Shonen Jump only comes out once a month, I might not have all my facts straight, so bear with me! ...But anyway... I was uber inspired to write this after reading some great naru/sasu stories. This couple is my favorite in the series...I merely felt compelled to write one of my own! This is a songfic/one shot. Please excuse the errors...kinda had to write it without a spell/grammar check thingy so I'll revise it the best I can. WELL...Enjoy!

_Song - "Somebody" by Bonnie McKee_

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or anything...I just like the characters too much.and I definitly dont own Bonnie McKee's song...as much as I like singing it at the top of my lungs.

* * *

"Fireworks in the Rain" by Smoking Panda

* * *

_I sit alone _

_In the dark theater watchin the people go by_

_Hand in hand everybody but me, oh_

_I stay behind _

_Watchin' the credits roll by _

_Roll roll roll right by me...

* * *

_

Your hand fell from my cheek and dangled like a rag doll's. You seemed to tower over me and you mouth made some movements, but no noise reached my ears. I stared straight forward, almost in a trance, at your blue shirt, memorizing the intricate stitches in my stupor. My hand found its way to my lips, warm and moist from you...You quickly turned from me and walked towards the windows staring intently out at the stormy night.

Your dark eyes seemed to glow in the reflection off the glass. Looking, glaring back at me, I could feel their intensity, like great weights on my heart. They were glowing like the last embers in a fireplace, aching and so desperately seeking life.The tension was as think as your ebony locks of hair, shining dangerously in the moonlight, looking intangeble. So sleek, and I bet anything that they were just as soft as they were luminous.

Hell, You were perfect, a pale, handsome angel. Unreal. It was a fantasy that someone who looked so fagile could walk this earth bearing the strength of a beast. Someone so silent and surreal that creatures on this earth lived for his every breath. A true ninja of the leaf village.

I felt like I had floated someplace else for the time being. Floated into the sky and was watching the world around my little apartment and the unfurling events, from the festival...then the silent walk home...then this... Surrounded by rain and thunder I watched as the drops pelted down and crashed into the roof with a "splash!" There they slid down the side of the building, dancing across the windows until they matched the thin lines of your tears. The salty drops made obvious tracks down the your pale face.

"Did you hear me Naruto?"

No...Let me rephrase that. You, Sasuke, were no boy, but a young man. Tall and strong, your face showed wisdom and experience of things that no regular sixteen year old would find. You were intelligent and devious in all sorts of ways, in or out of battle. This senerio had to have some kind of strategy...what else could it be?

I avoided you...

What has happened to the Sasuke I have always known, the one who made fun of me and called me a moron, was dark and silent and almost emotionless? Wanting only solitude from those around him? Where was my rival? What had happened to this person, this side of Sasuke? This other side scared me. The words were real, the tears were real, the kiss...I was not ready for this. Not ready for this hidden truth.

"I meant it." you said, as a stray tear fell off your cheek. "I meant every second of it."

...No...? This makes no sence...How?

"I've fallen in love with you..."

* * *

_I know, I won't cry, _

_Cause there's somebody somebody somebody waitin' for me _

_Out in the rain _

_Won't cry _

_Not tonight _

_Because there's somebody waiting for me _

_Oh yeah... _

You hated me...

* * *

You should have hated me. You needed to. It was your way of life. You were destined to be better then me. You were always supposed to be stronger, more handsome then me. No matter how hard I tried, or yelled, cried, and complained...you would always come up on top. You were Uchina Sasuke. A member of the Uchina bloodline.

I was there to bring you down to earth. To show you that others wanted your position and that I would never stop trying to reach my goal of making it somewhere near to where you pearched. I challanged you and you always beat me. I was annoying, redundant and going to go nonstop until I found a way to knock you off your high horse. I was jealous. For that you should have hated me...Everyone else did...

I was shunned from the villagers my whole life, never knowing the meaning of what love was. I was a loner, and outcast. The demon of everyone's nightmares and the carrier of a deadly power. The reject. I had no friends, no place...I will...but not now...

I was beneath you. Though my actions would never reflect such thoughts, I knew it was true.

Are you sure this is love, Sasuke? Because who could ever love me?

* * *

_I take a walk _

_The streets are busy tonight _

_And I'm searching for you _

_Waiting to brush your shoulder _

_But I'm alone _

_I watch the faces go roll by _

_Roll roll roll right by me...

* * *

_

Slowly, you turned around to face me...

"Say something..."

"Naruto..." you pleaded.

"You have to tell me..."

_"Do you feel the same?"_

I opened my mouth to respond, but suprisingly, I found no voice. I didn't know what was wrong...I was ready to say...something...but I couldn't muster the strength...I was so weak...

From training with Kakashi? From battling with Sakura? From challanging you to a race that afternoon?

No...

Your best weapon, Sasuke, was you mouth. It spat venom daily wherever I was. It silenced me,_ weakened me_, just now, by one touch. I can still feel your hungry lips pleading for some sort of responce out of me...One deep, resounding touch that reberverated through my mind like a rocket...Like the ones we saw at the after the movie festival today, remember? We got to watch ancient actors and actreses perform on the projector that they brought from afar. The pictures entranced me, as did the fireworks...The bright sonic blasts of color that burst into oblivion...

...I remember Sakura said that you were looking totally amazing under the colored lights of the sky. I looked over at you...and you know what? You did look totally amazing. So godlike...Your skin shone many shades of porcelian from the colors that magnified against the dark. I was mystified by your coy smile as you stared at the sky...

Then...

Then it started to rain...

And you didn't do a thing. You stayed in your glass-like skin, soaked to the bone with the sudden downpour, smirking up at the sky as another firework went off with a deafening explosian of orange. While everyone else jumped up holding blankets over their heads and dashed away, you stayed sitting in the grass, looking up with curious eyes reflecting the explision, wondering why everyone was so desperate to leave...a little rain never hurt anyone...

I stood there watching you silently and it amazed me that you had the same look on your face. _Why? Why are you so desperate to get away from something that is so beautiful? _

"Why do you have to stay silent, Naruto?"

"Why...why....wh-..."

Shaking your head softly, as if you couldn't bear to look at me anymore, you turned and opened the door and wandered outside in the rain, leaving me inside. Alone.

* * *

_How many words will go unspoken_

_Til I hear knockin' upon my door _

_I'm not talkin' the night i spent heart broken _

_But tonight I know _

_I won't cry no more, oh_

_I lie awake _

_I left the porch light on _

_I hope it helps you to find your way _

_Outside _

_I hear the thunder roll by _

_roll roll roll right by me

* * *

_

Thunder...

I was reminded of the fireworks...those heavenly thigns that lit up your face in the dark...So beautiful, even though they only last a second, even if they are small and golden, or gigantic and silver, they were all goregeous...

Like you...Sasuke...my love...

...out in the rain.

Nothing mattered now, Not the villagers, not Sakura, or our heritage, or our lonliness...

Your love mattered now...

My love...

Our love mattered.

I threw open the door, and there you stood, soaked, with that dazed look in your eyes until you spotted me. I walked over to your side in the grass. I blindly fumbled for your hand in the dark, the only dull light coming from inside. Entangling my fingers with yours, I squeezed it gently, to let you know that I was still there and that I had no intentions of leaving your side.

Lifting it up, I kissed the back of your palm. Your face searched mine and I rewarded it with a genuine smile. I wiped away the remaining stains of tears on your face,letting them mix with the fresh rainwater.Then we both turned our heads to the shy and absobed the night around us.

We were both getting drenched, but if you didn't care, I didn't care either...It was just a bit of rain...

* * *

_But I know, I won't cry, _

_Cause there's somebody somebody somebody waitin' for me _

_Out in the rain _

_Not gonna cry tonight _

_No, cause there's somebody waitin' for me _

_Not gonna cry tonight, no_

_No, no, no, no, oh _

_Not gonna cry _

_Not tonight cause there is somebody waitin' for me

* * *

_

And... a little rain never hurt anyone...

* * *

_I stay behind _

_Watchin' the credits roll by _

_Roll roll roll right by me...

* * *

_

_**fin **_

Thank you for reading! Please review! I want to know what you think!

luv,

Smoking Panda


End file.
